


Heureux Hasard

by tiny-freakin-head (Hobbitfing)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/tiny-freakin-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RED Sniper is sleeping with his Scout and the enemy Spy. He manages to schedule both his lovers so they aren't aware of each other...until Scout's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I'm pretty sure you guys are going to start thinking I'm insane, but this story was written not only in collaboration with my AO3-less wife, it was also written with the AO3-less [mister-stalker](http://mister-stalker.tumblr.com). I'm serious. It's not just me writing these, I swear!
> 
> Also, mister-stalker drew [art](http://mister-stalker.tumblr.com/post/134423130880) that goes with this story! (Very NSFW)

The BLU Spy made the long walk from his own base to the enemy base, quickly enough to show his enthusiasm, but slow enough to let his cloak remain in place; it would be a shame to have made it all the way to the regularly scheduled evening with his rival and affair only to be taken out by an enemy defense sentry.

Once the camper was in his view he found himself becoming impatient. By the time his hand was on the door of the camper he was ready to ravish the Sniper without concern of removing their clothes--and he very likely would have done so if he hadn't noticed his enemy Scout approaching the camper. With a quiet huff he tossed the end of his cigarette into the desert and slipped into the camper.

His cloak dissipated, making his presence known as he spoke, "It appears Scout is coming to have a word with you." He purred, "Send him away, I'm in no mood for distractions. I'm in no mood for anyone but you." The Spy’s lips twisted into a mischievous and hungry smirk as he looked over the Sniper with want.

Sniper gave a weak chuckle. “About that,” he started, gnawing on a fingernail. He’d spent the last day nervous for this inevitable interaction. This was one of his regularly scheduled days with Spy, and it just so happened to fall on Scout’s birthday. There was no way he was going to send Scout away today, but Spy was unlikely to be convinced he ought to leave instead. “I couldn’t find a way to contact you, but I needed to reschedule with you.”

Spy frowned, he wasn't going to allow himself to be 'rescheduled', especially not for the Scout.

Outside, the scout loped up the stairs to Sniper’s camper, blowing a nice, large bubble and popping it with a snap, as he threw the door open. “Yo, Snipes. I’m…holy fuck! There’s a freakin’ Spy in here!” He blinked, frowning. “The _other_  Spy! Are you a hostage? Blink twice for no!”

Before Spy could complain, Scout was inside the camper--perhaps Spy had been a fool to assume the young American would politely knock before entering. The spy now rolled his eyes with exasperation, "Farewell to our discreet affair." Letting the Scout find him here would be the low point of the evening, for sure. There would be no way to prevent the loud young man from telling everyone on his base that an enemy was among them.

Of course, there was a good way for the spy to keep Scout from telling anyone too soon... "My apologies." Spy said, beginning to turn toward the scout as he slipped his knife from his coat.

Sniper put his hands up, neatly stepping between the two of them, his back to Scout. He ignored his young teammate for the moment. “Look, mate, I was hoping the timing would be better, but it’s his birthday. I’m not gonna send him away.”

“Woah.” Scout wasn’t sure what was going on here, but Spy pulling a knife…that, he understood. Of course, he’d come to Sniper’s camper prepared to, well, fuck, not fight. He patted his pockets, hoping he maybe had something he could use to defend himself and Sniper, but he just had the usual junk (mostly gum and gum wrappers). Nothing weapon-like. “Snipes? Wh-what’s goin’ on?” His eyes flicked between the Spy and his lover, trying to figure out what, exactly, he’d just walked into. On his birthday. When he’d been promised a birthday blowjob. Which he was not currently getting.

Spy stared at Sniper incredulously, not putting away his knife yet. To think he had waited patiently and come walking this far onto the enemy base to be turned away on account of a birthday! He knew the sniper was relatively bound by a sense of obligation: if he had promised Scout some birthday treatment then he was morally bound to it. The Spy could try his luck negotiating with the Scout however...

The Spy stowed his knife and approached the two, addressing the Scout and watching him over one of Sniper's shoulders, "Scout, leave us. You can celebrate this nonsense tomorrow." He concluded his statement by placing his hands possessively on Sniper's hips and pulling him to himself, away from the scout.

Sniper grimaced, but didn’t struggle out of Spy’s arms. He still had the knife on him, and though he was relatively sure he wasn’t going to stab Scout now, it was probably best to stay put and let the two of them argue. As long as he was in the middle, well, hopefully it wouldn’t come to blows.

“This ‘nonsense’ is my birthday, you chump!” Why was Spy grabbing Sniper like that? It didn’t look like he was threatening him… “What the fuck are you even doing here?”

Spy scoffed at Scout almost with disbelief--how unobservant was this man anyway? Was it not so obvious that the two older men had sexual activities planned? " _Mon Dieu_ , we have a _private_ arrangement! Celebrate your festivities on base, this is no place for a party!"

Scout had spent most of the day at least partially erect, swelling to full erectness whenever he saw (or thought of) Sniper; it had been a long, uncomfortable day, and he was _not_  leaving this camper without getting off. As Spy drew the sniper further from the scout his eyes were drawn, only for the briefest moment, to the contour of Scout's knickerbockers, where a semi-erection clearly tented the fabric.

Spy's expression faltered and he nearly hissed into the Sniper's ear, "What did you arrange with him for tonight?!"

Sniper’s pulse sped up a little at the hiss against his ear. “You know we’re not exclusive,” he murmured. “Both of you know that. I was clear about that.” His gaze slid back to Scout. The runner was practically vibrating with need. Sniper put a hand over Spy’s, rubbing his thumb over the Frenchman’s gloved knuckles.

“I…holy fuck, HIM?!” Scout stumbled backward, almost falling out through the still-open door, and barely catching himself on the doorframe. “I knew you were fucking other guys, Snipes, but…him?!” Scout wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry, watching Sniper stroke Spy’s—the _enemy_  Spy’s—hand, the two of them all cozy together.

At first, Scout had been confused, but now he was _mad_. Puffing out his chest, Scout stepped forward into Spy’s personal space, putting his arm around Sniper’s waist. “Whatever…this,” he glared at Spy, “is, it’s my freakin’ birthday, and it ain’t gonna suck itself.” He smirked at Sniper, standing on his tiptoes and giving the Australian a deep, lingering kiss.

Spy grit his teeth and glared at the Bostonian through the lingering kiss. How was it that he was competing for Sniper’s attention with a man like this? In what world was this any competition at all?

The scout seemed pretty sure he would not back down for any reason, but the Spy was willing to call that bluff. His voice settled down into the sultry tones reserved for when sniper and he were alone, "This soiree will not be cancelled on your account, Scout. So if you wish to celebrate your birthday with Sniper tonight, you must do so knowing that I have been invited." By this point it was a matter of pride, Spy was willing to have the Sniper between them like this in bed even, if it meant he did not leave that night empty handed.

Sniper groaned, attempting none-too forcefully to push them both away. He turned his head back to look at Spy. “You’re sure about this?” The two of them pressed to him, Scout’s lips and Spy’s hands, were making it difficult to think, let alone form words. His cock strained in his trousers, and with Scout pressed close against him, he knew it would be easily felt.

Glaring at both of them—but more at Spy—Scout took a step back. He locked eyes with Spy, undid his pants, and dropped them around his ankles. The American stood there, hands on his hips, not quite looking at either of them and blushing a little. He was only partially erect by this point, but visibly tenting his underwear.

Spy was taken aback and first by the show of bravery, but found his words soon enough to chastise Scout, "Have some dignity, monsieur, shut the door!" With the next breath he muttered to Sniper, "Do you make a habit of doing this here on the floor, or may we move to the bed for the sake of comfort?"

“Am I gonna be getting shit from you for the rest of the night?” Sniper growled, taking off his hat and sunglasses and tossing them onto his table. Trying not to break eye contact with Spy, Scout reached behind himself to grab the door. It took him a few flailing tries and almost falling out again, but he managed it.

Sniper turned, taking Spy in his arms and sitting on his bed. This all had been one of his fantasies that he had not shared with Scout, and Spy had never uncovered. Sniper could not fully believe it was unfolding in front of himself now, without prompting (aside from ‘accidentally’ double booking himself).

After kicking his pants off completely, Scout sat on the bed, making it clear that he was familiar and comfortable there. “So, uh…how’s this gonna work?” Now that they were sitting so close together, on the verge of really _doing_  this, Scout was starting to have doubts, but he wasn’t going to chicken out in front of Spy, especially the enemy Spy. Besides, he couldn’t be _that_  bad, if Sniper…he shuddered.

Gritting his teeth, he stretched up to nuzzle Sniper’s cheek, leaning heavily on Spy, using him as a prop and ignoring him.

The Spy might have provided an answer to the Scout's question, if he had the chance to answer before his personal space was invaded. He became tense as the youth leaned over him to nuzzle into the sniper, making him all too aware of the erection pressing against him through simple cotton undergarments. It may have caused the Spy to be a little hasty when he put a hand on Scout's shoulder to create a small amount of space between them.

Spy couldn't permit himself to be surprised the young man was so quick in bed, but perhaps he could guide that energy. "Slow down, we have the remainder of the night... Unless our Sniper has made plans with a third man as well." He winked at the Australian.

Sniper shot him a look again, but couldn’t help but smirk. Yeah, maybe he deserved that. “Doesn’t matter what you say to him, you gotta make him slow down if that’s what you want.”

Returning his attention to the Scout, he suggested, "You are overdressed, Scout. If it is your birthday, you should be in your birthday suit, non?" He hoped the suggestion was not as shameless as it seemed. The sometimes poor fitting uniforms left a lot to the imagination, and though the lack of trousers did a lot to tell Spy what he could expect from sniper's young and athletic lover, he hoped to see more before he began to undress.

“That was freakin’ terrible.” Scout griped, blushing harder and glad the interior of the camper was pretty dark, Scout pulled off his shirt, dog tags and shoes, leaving him just in his underwear and socks now—he knew Sniper liked him in just his socks sometimes.

The Spy ran a warm palm along Sniper's thigh, making no motion to undress while the Scout was disrobing. Instead he picked out as many details as he could of the boy in the dim light. The American was not far from what he had hoped: youth at its finest. The Spy might not say so aloud, but he approved. He hoped to even have a taste of that taut and excitable body tonight, once he had tasted plenty of the Sniper of course.

Sniper watched Scout undress, undoing his own shirt and pulling off that with his undershirt. “You gonna strip too, Spy?”

“Yeah!” Scout chimed, cuddling against Sniper’s side. “Now who’s overdressed?” If he was going to have to get naked in front of Spy, he damn well wanted to see some skin, too. At least Spy hadn’t ridiculed him—yet.

When Scout came in to nuzzle the Sniper, the spy stood up from the bed. "Careful, Scout, you almost sound excited to see me nude." He remained close, stepping in between Sniper's thighs and nudging his knees apart as he unfastened each button and shed his layers of clothing in unhurried movements; going even a step further than Sniper or Scout as he dropped his undergarments down his legs to stand completely bare and proudly so at the edge of the bed.

“I…” Scout blushed harder, looking away from Spy. “Fuck you, Spy.” He kept darting glances at Spy, hoping neither of the other men noticed. Fuck, did he have to be so hot? Keeping

Spy’s fingertips ran through Sniper's hair to ensure he had the man's attention as he asked, "What did you promise Scout for tonight? I imagine you promised your lips on his cock, it's what I would want if I were to celebrate." He glanced to Scout's face to see if he guessed correctly.

“Yeah, that was it,” Sniper’s voice was low, nearly breathless. He followed suit, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor. He watched Spy undress with a hungry eye; he always looked so unhurried and casual about it, but Sniper knew Spy loved being watched like this. Even with as little as Spy had said, it was pretty obvious he was pleased with the whole situation.

Spy pretended to ignore Scout's glances at him as he stroked Sniper's scalp with his gloved hand. He couldn't even find it in his heart to be frustrated with the Sniper any more. Spy was certain he would be getting his fill of sex, and if anything the evening would simply incorporate a new and exciting challenge.

Keeping underwear on for the moment, Scout shuffled across the bed to kneel behind Sniper, kissing at the Australian’s neck, grinding against Sniper’s back and wrapping his arms and legs around his lover. His foot brushed Spy, and he started to pull away, but he didn’t want to give his rival the satisfaction. Instead, he used his foot to push Spy away.

The Spy grabbed the offending ankle in one firm hand to keep the scout from bothering him with it again, and placed another hand on the sniper's shoulder to press him down onto the bed, on top of the scout, effectively pinning the younger man beneath them both once the spy crawled his way on top of the sniper.

While Scout's groin was no doubt prodding the sniper from behind, Spy's own erection frotted him from the front in long and meaningful strokes for the sole purpose of distracting the sniper with pleasure, and leaving the scout to writhe for a moment. It was a mild punishment for being a general nuisance, as far as Spy was concerned.

Though he was slightly worried that they would crush Scout, it was difficult to protest something that felt so good. He canted his hips against Scout’s erection, which in turn rubbed him up against Spy.

Scout went blessedly, uncharacteristically silent when he was pinned beneath the two men. It was partially because he was surprised and a little crushed, but it was also thrilling, feeling them above him, skin and arousal and excitement. He could smell them both: the comforting smell of Sniper’s tobacco, a hint of leather, sweat, and, yes, the faintest tang of urine combined with the strange-yet-familiar Spy smell of cigarettes and cologne. It was almost, but not quite, the same as his own Spy’s, just different enough to be interesting. The difference was intriguing.

The friction between them was delightful, enough to make Spy want to ignore the scout a little bit longer. Yet, it would have been a cruel waste of potential talent to leave the most youthful member of their liaison pinned uselessly to the bed. Spy guided the sniper with him as he rolled onto his side and then onto his back, bringing the sniper with him and positioning the tall and lanky man to straddle his hips, effectively freeing the scout.

While spy allowed himself a moment to roll his hips up to the sniper's body, one hand drifted to the scout to tug him toward them in invitation to participate, to _share_. Scout went with the direction after a brief glance at Sniper to make sure everything was alright.

Scout knelt behind Sniper, having to press close against the Australian on the narrow bed with his legs spread wide, but he didn’t mind. He rutted a little in the crack of Sniper’s ass. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he leaned forward, arms sliding possessively down Sniper’s chest, and nuzzled the base of Spy’s neck, smelling him. Cologne and cigarettes, just like his Spy—not that he’d ever smelled that guy this close—but different…brands, or something.

Sniper moaned, trapped between the two of them, thighs spread over Spy’s narrow hips. It was almost electric, being between the two men he spent the most time with. Scout was always so energetic, so enthusiastic, and it wore off on Sniper when they were in bed together. It made even the most typical sex acts seem novel and everything else seem obscene and delightful. Spy was nearly the complete opposite in intimacy. He was the sort of man who had seen and done everything, so nothing surprised him. But he was skilled and drove Sniper to distraction with ease, with nothing more than a whisper of what he wanted to do to his lover. The Australian shuddered happily. For all that it was Scout’s birthday, he felt more like he was the one getting the treat.

A gloved hand stroked the scout's hip, appreciating the rhythm he carried. The supple leather surface traveled slowly up the Scout's body to cradle the back of his head and keep him close.

Scout shivered; the feeling of being stroked and petted by a gloved hand was a completely new one to him, and goosebumps raised, following the path of Spy’s fingers. He smelled of clove flavoured cigarettes and cool cologne. Sharp but refreshing scents that contrasted and complemented the mature earthy scents of the Sniper. Finally, he moaned softly, his neck going soft and loose, resting his head on Spy’s hand.

Spy whispered to him, "Could I convince you to join me in teaching our lover a lesson about double booking himself? I believe having is both inside him at once should have the desired effect."

Breathless and wide-eyed, Scout nodded, grinding harder, faster. At this point, surrounded by naked skin and warmth, he was aroused enough to agree to almost anything. Even a Spy. Even an _enemy_  Spy.

A firm hand on Sniper's hip pressed the man's bottom into Scouts lap, eager to have both men agree with his proposition. Though his tone teased that they were teaching the Sniper a lesson, he certainly hoped it would be an _enjoyable_ lesson that they may repeat again soon.

Sniper raised an eyebrow at Spy. “Not my fault you’re hard to contact.” he grumbled, but didn’t protest his lover’s plan.

The spy turned to kiss the sniper's lips sweetly, "I gave you a two-way communication satellite watch, you should learn to use it, _mon chéri_." Though he couldn't promise he would have stayed away Sniper had admitted he was canceling their evening together for the scout.

Sniper’d assumed he’d be in the middle of the two of them, since they weren’t exactly friendly, and he was most of what they had in common. “How do you want me?” Scout was rutting so hard against him that he was pushing him, grinding him against Spy with his force.

Spy pulled a glove off using his teeth and stretched a long arm up overhead to retrieve the bottle of lubrication they regularly used, uncapping it with his thumb and squeezing it onto two fingertips dexterously with one hand, the other hand still affectionately holding the scout's nape.

His naked fingers slipped between their bodies and his slick fingertips found the sniper's entrance. Spy was unable to hold back a groan simply at touching the tight ring of muscle and the pleasure that warm body promised him. "I would like you to stay as you are, I have an exemplary view of two handsome men straddling my lap. But I will defer to the birthday boy." Spy's first two fingers began to press into Sniper's body, teasing open the ring of muscle, but he kept his voice remarkably calm.

Sniper gave a little gasp, leaning down into Spy, his face pressed to the crook of the Frenchman’s neck. Spy gripping his neck like he was doing with Scout always got him hot, but it was nothing compared to his slick fingers pressing into him. As per usual, he gave up control to his lover easily; Spy was the sort to always have a plan and if you didn't give him the reins he would quietly make you regret it. Scout didn't particularly care to be in charge of what they were doing, as long as he got to get off, but it was easy enough to roll over for him as well.

Submitting to them didn't mean Sniper couldn't give Spy a few hickeys while he was stretched and prepared. He slid the mask up, causing the spy to tense slightly enough to give himself some room to bite and suck, but didn't push it any further. Sniper closed his mouth around a particularly soft spot right at the base of Spy's neck and sank his teeth in there with a moan. Spy relaxed at the warmth of the Australian's lips on his neck soothed him. He tilted his head to bare his neck to the sniper's blessedly sharp teeth, hating and loving it all at once and leaning in to the attention.

The three of them were pressed so close together, Scout could feel Spy’s hand working beneath Sniper, feel the two of them rocking together as Spy’s fingers slid into the Australian. This was pretty much the hottest thing he’d ever seen…possibly the hottest thing he’d ever _heard_  of, Spy or not.

He slid out from under the two of them, scrambling backward until his back hit the wall of the camper. He sat there a moment, breathless and staring. Spy let the scout pull away with a warm chuckle but he did not slow down. He spread the ass cheeks of his partner using his thumb and remaining finger, allowing the scout an unhindered view of his older lover's tight body spreading around deeply probing fingers, and the heavy familiar cock hanging and twitching alongside Spy's.

Scout seemed to suddenly remember the invitation for his input and he smirked at Spy. “Yeah, I _am_ the freakin’ birthday boy, and I want a blowjob. Snipes, get on all fours. Spy, you can stay, I guess.” He was blushing, though, and it was pretty clear naked Spy was at least part of his arousal. Peeling off his underwear, Scout shuffled to one end of the bed and leaned back, legs spread wide, dick bobbing invitingly between them. He cupped his balls, offering himself up.

Sniper groaned, of course Scout would insist on that. He’d been so close to having both of them, and fulfilling that little fantasy of his.

"Don’t leave your guest waiting." He purred into his ear, reluctant to let the lips leave his flesh but eager for the view of sniper sucking the 'patient' scout's cock.

Pulling away from Spy, the taste of him still on his lips, Sniper turned to his younger lover. He slid down onto the bed and pressed a kiss against the hollow of Scout’s hip. He offered his ass up for Spy, feeling rather regretful for having left those probing fingers. No matter what could be said of Scout, he was single-minded when it came to things he wanted and would pursue them, sometimes even to the point of making life harder on himself. The boy hadn’t realized that it was possible for both Spy and Scout to fuck him, so of course he immediately went back to the original promise of Sniper’s mouth on his dick.

"Yeah.” Scout’s grin was enormous as he settled back, pawing at the back of Sniper’s head and neck, trying to pull him closer, faster. “C’mon, Snipes, hurry the fuck up!” His face was red and he was breathing hard; the sight of Spy’s fingers in Sniper, stretching him open right in front of him like that…he wasn’t in the mood to wait any longer for a mouth on his dick.

The spy groaned quietly as his sniper moved just out of reach in order to accommodate the scout. But he could not complain too much, the sight of his tan bottom raised into the air was a clear invitation that he eagerly accepted. Spy followed Sniper's movements with persistence and assumed a position behind him, letting him take in the view of Sniper's perfectly lean and muscular body and Scout's athletic frame all at once. God- even the boy's voice was- well, it wasn't annoying, not like this; desperate for the sniper's mouth, that juvenile tone took on a desperate and lusty edge. Spy wondered if the scout knew just how appealing he could be.

While Scout pawed desperately at the sniper and elicited those perfect sounds of need, Spy held the sniper's hips, preventing his Australian from getting any closer than licking at the head and slit of the scout's cock. His own cock rubbed slowly along the crevice of the huntsman's body, letting him prepare himself for what was to come.

Sniper’s moans were rather muffled around Scout’s cock. He did his best to focus entirely on Scout, on sucking him, but it felt like Spy was doing his absolute best to keep him from it. Putting one hand at the base of Scout’s cock and the other just under the runner’s muscular ass, Sniper alternated petting and squeezing his young lover.

When he realized Sniper wasn’t—couldn’t—go deeper, Scout keened, trying to pull Sniper closer, making small sounds of protest in Spy’s general direction. Sniper’s lips around his head was enough that he couldn’t form words, but he still wanted _more_.

Only when the spy was ready did he take mercy on the scout: he pressed into his lover's body in a smooth but firm stroke, going from head to base in one gesture and rocking the man's hips forward to accept the scout's cock into his mouth. He held back his own groan of pleasure with great effort, sighing silently to listen to ever sound his partners made, although the quivering grip on Sniper's hips betrayed how overwhelmingly aroused he was.

When Spy slid into him, Sniper shuddered. He was caught between wanting to push back towards Spy’s hips for more and being forced forwards into Scout, his mouth forced wider as the boy slid deeper.

Scout gasped when Spy pushed forward, Sniper’s mouth going slack for a moment, his hand stopping as Spy filled him, but then Sniper was swallowing him deep and nothing else mattered.

A shiver ran down the Spy's scarred back as he took in the scene before him. It was brilliantly lewd and pornographic. The sniper and scout were perfect opposites of one another, but it only served to bring out the best traits in both: the sniper's rugged and wild maturity and the scout's neatly groomed softness.

Spy began to move, buried deep within the sniper and rocking their bodies together to massage deep inside him where his admittedly talented fingers could never quite reach. This did not mean those fingers would go unappreciated however, with the rhythm of their bodies set, his hand slipped beneath their bodies to lewdly fondle and stroke Sniper's cock.

Heat built in Sniper’s belly with every stroke of Spy’s cock, every time Scout tugged at his hair or bucked into his mouth. The European’s hand on his cock only served to build up the pleasure faster, until Sniper felt golden. They shared him perfectly, Spy in control of all three in his way, Scout enthusiastically going along with it now that Sniper could swallow him down completely. The marksman’s throat worked around Scout eagerly, swallowing his pre-cum, his hand cupping the boy’s balls. Unable to stop himself, he moved back and forth between them, alternating between each of them being buried in him.

At first, Scout kept up a steady stream of whimpers when Sniper pulled away to impale himself deeper on Spy’s dick, followed by throaty sounds of relief when Sniper’s mouth returned. As they built up a rhythm the noises blended together into a stream of sound, rising and falling and gradually gaining in volume as they continued. Groaning when Sniper pulled almost all the way off, Scout reached down Sniper’s body, groping for some part of Spy to grab and use to pull him closer, so Sniper couldn’t get so far away.

As much as Scout hated to admit it, Spy was…gorgeous. Scarred, certainly, but that was to be expected. The Frenchman was lean, with wiry muscles and surprisingly broad shoulders, tapering to a very trim, slender waist. His arms flexed as he moved and stroked Sniper’s cock, his abdominal muscles rippling as he drove into the Australian over and over again. Scout had never noticed it before, but Spy was within a few inches of his height. Scout could only hope he’d fill out a little in his upper body, the way Spy had, to match the runner’s muscles in his legs.

Scout licked his lips, staring at the men before him. He couldn’t help breaking into a grin—here he was, getting a birthday blowjob while another guy fucked the guy blowing him. Not that he was ever going to _tell_  his brothers about this (at least not without changing his partners’ genders), he could definitely just smirk at them and shake his head next time they teased him about being a virgin.

He was a little surprised he’d lasted this long, but he was feeling competitive now, and he wanted to at least outlast Spy. He figured Sniper would come first, being a big old queer who was taking it from each end (though Scout still didn’t understand why Sniper liked taking it up the ass so much, but he definitely wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity!), he wasn’t going before Spy.

The spy, of course, had no idea that the scout was trying to outlast him. Spy happily took his time in bed, savouring each moment with no rush to completion. If he knew the competitive streak the impatient youth had, he would have undoubtedly laughed and then watched closely to see how long the boy could hold himself off.

 

The spy's eyes lazily traced the contours of the sniper's back and shoulder muscles, admiring how they flexed as he swayed back and forth between the demanding needs of his lovers. His eyes traveled up further to see the scout's body and his desperately grasping hands, when he became aware the American was watching him.

Spy met the Bostonian's gaze all at once, unashamed and immodest, evidenced by his lewd smirk. The spy had not been sure this particular enemy would warm up to him, but he had certainly hoped. His hand left Sniper's cock only for a moment to take the scout's hand and guide it under the sniper. He pressed forward, sandwiching the sniper more firmly between their bodies, pressing his cock deep inside the man from behind and forcing him to arch his back deliciously.

Spy lead Scout's hand to the Sniper's cock, and leaned forward as he did so to whisper into the youth's ear, "Do you feel how hard we've made him?" His voice is deep and laden with sexual intention, just loud enough for the Sniper to overhear the verbal appreciation of his body while his mouth was too full of Scout's flesh to speak. "Feel how he pulsates when you fill his mouth." The short stubble around Spy's mouth brushed Scout's smooth skin as he spoke and his hot breath ghosted over his skin like fleeting warm caresses.

Scout’s eyes widened further when Spy guided his hand to Sniper’s dick. He could, indeed, feel it pulse and jump with each movement, especially when Spy drove himself deep. Shivering at the feeling of Spy’s skin against his own, he looked up at Spy. It _was_  amazing, how hard they—he—had gotten Sniper, how the three of them had built up and shared their arousal. He stared, mouth agape for a moment before he frowned, resolutely, pulling Sniper down further with a hand on the back of the Australian’s neck. “You ok, Snipes?”

Sniper felt like a fucking mess. Spy’s voice usually had that effect on him, but it was even better when he was talking about him to someone else. Somehow, that made it even sexier. Both of their hands on him, touching him, it was almost too much. His thighs trembled and his cock leaked obscenely onto his bed. Scout’s hand on the back of his neck, pressing at him, it nearly tipped him over and he had to clutch at the sheets and Scout’s thigh.

As Sniper flexed and clutched whatever he could reach, a shaky groan left the spy's throat. He could tell when he'd had a particular effect on the usually composed man by the way he squeezed so perfectly around him, but Sniper was not usually so quick as this. It was the first clue to the spy that this arrangement was not merely a peaceful solution, but a secret fantasy of the sniper’s. For now, however, he responded to the incredible squeezing by bucking with greater enthusiasm into Sniper, savouring each ragged breath that came from the boy's lips while he added his own moans of pleasure to the chorus.

Spy's hand guided Scout to cup Sniper's balls and coax them as they hitched upward, threatening to spill their seed. Spy placed his own smooth and unclothed hand around Sniper's cock to stroke it firmly, but too slowly to bring him off without the added help of being taken from both ends. He continued whispering to Scout, "He's nearly there, Scout. He wants your cock, so give it to him. All of it."

“…Spy!” Scout groaned, bracing one arm behind himself so he could cant his hips higher, pushing more of his dick into Sniper’s mouth. “Fuck!” His fingers brushed Spy’s, tracing a scar, their hands darting over Sniper’s groin together, moving apart and reuniting. “F-fuck, fuck him!” he yelled, biting his lip to keep from coming himself.

The scout's words sent an unexpected flash of heat through Spy's body, like an electric blush that ran down his spine and went straight to his groin. Despite very comfortably leading the party that evening, he could not have denied Scout even if he had wanted to in that moment. Instead, the grip on Sniper's hip and groin held him tighter, and he fucked the Aussie between them hard enough for Scout to feel him bobbing forward.

Sniper finally came in Spy’s hand, with a muffled moan around Scout’s dick. His muscles tightened around the Frenchman’s cock, squeezing at him and nearly pushing him out. Sniper had to take his hands off Scout so he could squeeze them into fists, the bruise on his thumbnail aching with the force he was using. Everything was buzzing and golden and he thrust against their hands, riding out his orgasm. His thoughts were muddled, a jumble of happy reactions.

Although Spy could not quite catch up in time, he was not far behind. While the sniper filled his hand with seed and melted between himself and the scout, Spy held his hips in place and completed the final thrusts into his relaxing body. His snapping his hips flush with the tan rear and filled the van with the sound of gently slapping flesh and then a breathy groan.

The Spy effectively melted as well after he filled the sniper with his seed, managing a few weak thrusts to fully milk himself as he eased himself down to sit on his heels.

“Yeah, I win!” Scout smirked down at Spy, gently pushing Sniper off. The spy stared quizzically at the declaration of victory, taking a moment to realize through the haze that the scout had not yet come. Of course this hardly looked like a victory to the Frenchman, who simply rolled his eyes at the display.

Scout realized only belatedly winning wasn’t exactly to his advantage. “Shit! Snipes, I’m still, uh…” He blushed, looking away from Spy.

Sniper laughed, pushing Scout down to the bed easily. Even as boneless and wrung out as he was, he was a lot larger than Scout and it wasn’t hard to use his weight against the smaller man. He lay against his lover’s thigh and sucked Scout’s cock back into his mouth with a smile.

Spy retrieved a cigarette from his coat pocket to enjoy while he permitted himself to relax and bask in the post coital glow and take in the view of his lover at work, sucking earnestly at the eager, young cock. Spy was familiar with the techniques the Sniper used and could sympathize with the sounds of pleasure the scout made. There was no doubt the scout was getting exactly what he had hoped for this birthday.

With a grin he ashed the tip of his cigarette and stretched out a hand to appreciatively pet Sniper's back, encouraging him to take his time in giving the scout his 'gift'.

Sniper practically purred under Spy’s hand, shivering a little at the touch of those familiar fingers. He eased back on Scout, glancing back at Spy to see what he was up to. He wrapped his lean arms under Scout’s ass and back towards them, gripping him by his hips to keep him from just fucking his mouth (since he knew from experience, the boy would do just that if he let him).  
Scout whimpered and keened in protest to Sniper moving away, indeed trying to drive his cock as far and fast down the Australian’s throat as he could, and not happy at being prevented from doing so.

It seemed to Sniper, as if Spy had something in mind, but the Australian was spent and unsure if he should stop entirely or just let Spy do his thing. He was already there and he knew Scout would protest if he stopped, so instead of stopping entirely, Sniper let Scout pop out of his mouth, lapping from the base of his cock to the head. The noises he was making were obscene, wet sounds and panting.

Scout’s face flushed dark red, and he looked away, but he was freaking _desperate_  here for more than foreplay. “Y-you could, um…” If Sniper wasn’t going to finish him, he’d take what he could get.

Spy smiled appreciatively at his lover, not expecting his stroking to draw the man's attention. He cupped the man's lean rear and assured him, "I'm simply admiring the view, mon amant."

With Spy’s approval, Sniper lapped Scout into his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked at him, moaning. His eyes fluttered shut at the feel of Spy’s hand over his ass. He loved the feel of Spy’s skin; he had soft hands from wearing gloves, but there were old scars there too, some raised enough that he could feel them. He knew he should be focusing on what the two of them were saying, but everything was just a pleasant hum still.

Breathing out a thick plume of fragrant smoke he asked, "Scout, how quickly do you recover upon completion? You may receive more than celebratory fellatio this evening."

He blinked, focusing on Spy’s words with difficulty. “Celebratory wha…? C’mon, Snipes, S-Spy…”

Spy smirked at the confusion on the Scout's face, aware that it was equally possible that the young man didn't know what was wanted from him sexually, or that sniper's clever tongue prevented him from stringing any coherent thoughts together. "Don't worry, Scout, your Sniper and I will take good care of you tonight." When it was clear that the sniper had found his rhythm once more on the scout's cock, spy returned to gently squeezing and caressing the firm bottom beneath his hand. Although his own cock was still flaccid his eyes were hungry and lost no detail of Sniper's hollowed cheeks and wet lips enveloping Scout's eager cock.

“A-alright,” Scout replied, sounding slightly concerned. But…it was hard to think about anything else with Sniper’s mouth wrapped around his dick, and even though this whole Spy thing was a surprise, he trusted Sniper to take care of him. Some combination of Sniper’s lips and tongue connected just right with Scout, and he bucked his hips, arching up to meet the Australian’s mouth as he fisted his hands in the sheets to last just a little longer. “Oh, fuck, Snipes, I’m…!” And then he was lost, cumming down Sniper’s throat with a yell.

Sniper swallowed, mouth working around Scout until he was sure his lover had finished cumming. He finally pulled away, licking his lips. His lips were red and his face flushed. He shot a look at Spy, curious as to what the Frenchman had in mind. Falling limply against the sheets, Sniper rolled onto his back with a hoarse laugh. “Happy birthday, mate.”

The spy drew the sniper into one of his arms when he melted to the bed, continuing to caress him with his ungloved hand, though his eyes never left the Scout. "Oui, _bien sûr_ , 'Happy Birthday', Scout." His lips turned up in a nearly wolfish grin, "It is good to see that Sniper honors these birthday customs, swallowing like a true gentleman. I'm sure you have already told him the American tradition of 'birthday spanking' so he could fulfill that custom as well." He curled his fingers lightly and ran his nails slowly along Sniper's naked flesh, exciting the nerves of his overstimulated skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Spy’s lips turned up in a nearly wolfish grin, “I'm sure you have already told him the American tradition of 'birthday spanking' so he could fulfill that custom as well." 

Blinking slowly and dreamily, Scout smiled at both of them, his gaze lingering on Sniper’s face. “Wait, what?” Had Spy just…was the Frenchman going to spank him? And…why did he find the thought kind of hot?

Spy curled his fingers lightly and ran his nails slowly along Sniper's naked flesh, exciting the nerves of his overstimulated skin.

“Ahh,” Sniper shuddered under Spy’s fingertips. It seemed like he always knew when to be rough and when to be delicate, and often their time spent together was somewhere between ecstatic and maddening. “You wanna share? He’s got two cheeks,” he offered, picking up Spy’s train of thought quickly.

The spy’s hand cupped the sniper's larger hand. He was flattered by the sniper's suggestion, but he digressed, playfully growling into his lover's ear, "I want to watch you make him squirm again." To be sure, he'd like to have his way with the scout, but he'd equally like to let the young man become more accustomed to his presence before taking such liberties. But that did not mean the spy would be shy with the scout, he guided the sniper's hand to grab Scout's leg and start dragging the young man toward them as he began to sit up.

Sniper chuckled, sitting up completely and leaning against the wall his camper, pulling Scout over his lap with his ass in the air. “This how you want us?” he asked Spy with a sly little grin. “I shoulda guessed you’d like to watch.”   Spy sat up, elegant and poised as ever despite orchestrating such activities right in front of him for his own visual entertainment. " _Mais, bien sûr, mon amant_. I could not look away even if I wanted to." He encouraged the sniper, giving him room to have control.

Scout squirmed a little, initially trying to get away. Spy answered with his own hand between the scout's shoulders, pressing him into the hunter's thigh when he began to struggle. He wouldn't overpower the boy if a sincere effort at escape was made, but if the young man wanted to nervously squirm and struggle, he was glad to help the sniper keep him in line.  Despite himself, Scout moaned at the feeling of being held down by Spy, and he turned so he could see the Frenchman. It felt so good, being ‘trapped’ between them, especially knowing what Sniper was about to do.

 The Australian scratched his fingernails down Scout’s muscular ass, leaving him red in places, bringing up the blood under the skin to make him more sensitive. “Been a while since I spanked anyone,” he admitted.

When the Sniper was scratching him it felt so good… the scout laid still, burying his flaming face in the blanket, lifting his ass even higher.

With his other hand, Sniper grabbed a fistful of Scout’s hair; though the runner kept it short on the sides, it was just long enough on top to get a good grip on it. The scout cried out sharply in reply, humping a little at Sniper’s thigh even though he still couldn’t get hard yet. His thoughts were screaming with conflicting thoughts. “Fuck. This was really going to happen, with Spy—the _enemy_  Spy—watching, no less.” And… he wanted it.

"Sniper, has he told you his age, or are we to guess? I'm of the opinion he looks to be 10 years." Spy teased the young athlete, certainly not guessing this number with sincerity but rather expecting the scout to retaliate against the jab regarding his boyish charm.

Scout struggled again, more fiercely and genuinely at Spy’s words. “Ten?! What the fuck? I’m not freakin’ ten; I’m more than twice that, dumbass! Not my fault your team hires babies, but RED doesn’t!” The spy grinned at the scout's animated response and quickly lost any guilt over asking to see the athlete spanked. The cocky tone and insult to his team made him all the more excited to watch Sniper correct the boy's attitude.

“Ten’s barely enough to get you started anyway,” Sniper chuckled, voice low. “We’ll just go til you can’t take anymore, how’s that sound?” he purred, fingers twisting at Scout’s hair, tugging his head up so his neck was elongated.

Spy nearly shivered at that glorious low and vaguely intimidating voice the sniper could put so well to use, and nodded in agreement, "It sounds perfect to me."

Sniper raised a hand and gave the runner’s ass a firm slap, keeping his hand flat enough that it wouldn’t sting too terribly. As far as he knew, Scout didn’t have any experience with this, so they’d start him off easy. The first slap had to have been fairly gentle, but the sound was satisfying and firm nonetheless. Spy ran his hand appreciatively down the scout's back to his tail bone, then back up, settling firmly again between his shoulders.

Scout startled and yelped with the first strike, but quickly settled in again, arching between the two men, offering himself up. He panted for a moment, enjoying the feeling of laying in Sniper’s lap, and even Spy’s hand on his back.

"Scout, do you imagine you can handle more of that? Or will you need to beg Sniper to be gentle with you?" Spy murmured.

He scoffed. “I can take it!” That definitely sounded like a challenge, and Scout never walked away from a challenge.

“Yeah, I think you can take just about anything we dish out,” Sniper gave Spy a little wink.

Sniper smirked, bringing down his palm again just above where Scout’s thigh met his ass in repetition. After a few strikes, he started going pink, then red after a few more. The length of time between strokes varied, and he switched between cheeks seemingly at random. Sniper liked spanking, liked the anticipation before the strike, the way Scout’s back arched up to meet his hand when he expected a blow. He loved the way the boy moaned and cried when he hesitated too long, as if begging for the next slap. Scout’s hips canted and rocked as he continued to raise himself up like an offering to Sniper’s hand.

The spy stubbed his cigarette out and left it in an ashtray tucked among their various eclectic items. He tugged off his remaining glove with his teeth and ran his newly naked palm over Scout's reddened bottom after the first effective round of spanks. The warmth coming from the boy's skin was impossibly erotic, and his cock began to harden immediately.

Scout whined, rubbing his tender ass against Spy’s soft, cool hand, torn between wanting more spankings, and the relief of Spy’s touch.

This was exactly how Spy had wanted to see the younger, slimmer, lover of his sniper: stretched out, with his bottom raised in want, and his head turned to stare back at the spy with defiance.

Spy murmured affectionately, "You haven't even touched me, yet you've made me hard again. You both have." Finally he withdrew his hand with a pat on Scout's bottom, encouraging them both, "Don't stop yet."

Scout was hard again now, too, rutting against Sniper’s thigh, still staring at Spy. “I…I liked it when you held me down!” Scout admitted in a rush, looking away and burying his face in the blankets again.

The scout's confession was surprisingly endearing, and Spy was never one to leave a lover in need. His hand cupped Scout's hidden face and ran along his jawline, turning his face toward him and adding, "And I like to see your face." Spy smirked and brushed his thumb over Scout's high cheekbone where a blush was forming. He ran the strong hand down the scout's arm and his fingers circled around a bandaged wrist, guiding it behind the athlete's back where he pinned it down. He pressed him down to Sniper's thigh and immobilizing him with his weight and firm grip. Scout gasped when Spy pinioned him, going completely limp and uncharacteristically silent.

The blood under Scout’s skin made him hot to the touch, but also sensitive. Now that Scout was already warmed up, Sniper knew it wouldn’t take much to send him into ecstasy. Instead of slapping, now he ran his fingertips over the boy’s skin. Once he was squirming under him, Sniper smirked, popping his fingers into his mouth to wet them, then trailing them over the red handprints on Scout’s ass. He bent down a bit, blowing on the wet trails he’d left behind, making the boy’s skin cool off. The second Scout started to whine and shudder, Sniper cupped his hand and gave him another spank on each cheek, these ones sharp and stingy.

Sniper’s cock was getting hard too, feeling Scout squirming in his lap, listening to his moans. “You like what I’ve done with him?” he murmured to Spy. “Got him nice and warm for you.”

Spy’s attention was on the scout's perfect rear. Teased, red, and quivering under the different techniques Sniper used. The Australian had certainly been modest when he said he had not spanked anyone in some time. This was clearly a talent of his that he did not easily forget. "Oui, you've made him rather handsome haven't you." The spy rested his palm on one firm and muscular cheek, parting it to expose the Scout's most intimate places.

Spy squeezed the muscular cheek that filled his hand nicely and grazed a finger over the scout's pucker. Breathily, he subtly suggested, with a fair amount of need in his voice, "Are your fingers still wet, mon amant?"

He lay still, barely listening to what the other two were saying, except to know that they were complimenting him. When Spy’s hand drifted lower, Scout’s breathing had sped up even further until he was almost panting, but he made no move to escape or protest in any manner. He moaned, low and needy, when Spy’s finger caressed his entrance, lifting his head just a little, then arching himself up to meet his enemy’s finger. “…please…” he murmured, though not even he could have said which one of them he was addressing.

Sniper gave his fingers a quick lick, then pressed them into Scout carefully, his hand brushing by Spy’s. Luckily, he could feel the boy’s entire body on his lap and it was easy to tell if he flinched away or arched up towards him for more. Still, this certainly wasn’t the first time he’d fingered Scout and had a pretty good idea how easily he could open him up. “You could get the lube, luv,” he murmured. “I’d love to feel your fingers in here with mine.”

"Yes, but I'd love to have more than just my fingers in him with you." Spy grinned and squeezed both of his hands on the scout, the one on his bottom as well as the one on his wrist, debating which one to spare for the lubrication. Finally, he removed his hand from Scout's rear. Sniper in turn released Scout’s hair to give him a few gentle smacks on his reddened ass.

Rather than reach for the lubrication immediately, Spy tugged at his cock as patiently as he could, giving himself only a few slow but firm strokes. When he reluctantly left his erection alone to pick up the lubrication he made use of the same dexterity as before to uncap and squeeze the liquid out onto his fingertips with one hand, never taking his eyes from the prone body between himself and his sniper.

Spy's hand brushed the sniper's, deciding how to fit with the larger hand fingering the scout. He gently smeared the lubrication around the scout's slightly stretched orifice before holding the sniper's hand affectionately, palm to palm.

The spy leaned forward firmly on the scout, pinning him without yield to the sniper's thigh as he stretched over him to kiss the sniper's lips. As his lips touched the sniper's, his first two fingers sunk into the scout's body and settled deep within him, stroking the sniper's long digits while along with Scout's inner walls.

“Oh, fuck, yeah!” Scout shouted, arching back into their fingers as far as Spy’s hand on his back would allow him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” he kept up a steady litany of cursing to express his need. The scout sounded as if he was going to pop if they made him wait, but his older lovers were not about to rush through this event.

The Sniper deepened the kiss slowly, running his tongue over their lips, his sharp teeth grazing Spy’s lower lip. He loved the feel of Spy’s slick fingers entwined with his, Scout squeezing around them both. It was ridiculously erotic, having the runner over his lap, Spy pinning him down against him. It was tough to slap Scout when he had his fingers in him; he didn’t want to be too rough on him while they fucked him. Still, that didn’t mean he couldn’t scratch and pinch where he’d already left red marks on the boy.

If the spy had not been supporting his weight so heavily on Scout he may have melted to the bed from the way the scout howled and begged in pleasure. Chills and waves of heat coursed through the European’s lean body at the Scout's desperate tone, making him rather impatient to have more than only two fingers inside the scout. Spy parted his lips to Sniper's mouth, and savoured the taste of his lover's tongue, literally breathless when the man kissed him but so eager to indulge in more.

Straining to get a hand beneath himself to touch his straining organ, Scout was completely restless and his curses were now interspersed with begging. “Please, Spy, please…! Snipes, fuck!”

Spy parted from the kiss when he felt the scout squirming desperately and glanced down to find the boy trying to reach his cock. Clearly the scout did not have the patience for cumming that he had during their previous round. But for the sniper and spy, having spent themselves only recently made the two older men rather unsympathetic to the need.

Spy maintained his firm hold on the scout, preventing him from finding a path under his body to his cock. He warned in a calm, but very deep and serious voice, "If you start touching yourself now, we'll begin again from the start, with a proper spanking." Although it was supposed to be a warning, and he did greatly want to be inside the boy as soon as possible, he was sure that neither of them would be terribly disappointed to find the runner's sore ass abused further.

Sniper laughed softly at Spy’s threats. Maybe the two of them together would be good for Scout’s patience… or maybe not, judging by the loud whining coming from the brat over his knee. When Spy threatened more spanking, Sniper was happy enough to give Scout another firm slap on his very red behind. It may have been some time since Sniper had spanked anyone, but he knew well enough when someone was going to be bruised the next day, and Scout wasn’t going to sit right for a few days at least.

Scout cried out again, a sound of utter and complete despair, at Spy’s words and finding himself prevented from touching himself. Still…he couldn’t deny how much Spy’s words turned him on, even though he very much wanted to to take mattes into his own ‘hand’. Keening again, he humped the bed, trying to stimulate his poor, denied cock as much as possible. Between Spy’s delicious threat and the fingers filling him, he was already dribbling a thin trail of precum. He didn’t know why he found Spy’s warning so arousing, but between the words and the tightened grip on him—and the feeling of two men’s fingers spreading him wide—he was almost overcome with excitement.

Very aware of the Scout and his impatience, Spy kissed Sniper again, seeking the familiar graze of those sharp teeth and stubbled skin while he slowly spread and pumped his fingers in the scout. Sniper hummed pleasurably against his lips, nibbling at him with a grin. By now, Spy’s erection was rather notable as well, but he was quite happy to hold off while they tormented him together.

Their fingers were still pressed together, slick and hot inside Scout. Sniper followed Spy’s lead there, fucking the boy in turn; Spy’s fingers sliding deeper while Sniper’s pulled out, and vice versa. The sounds they were making in the runner were absolutely obscene.

“D’you think we’d both fit in him?” Sniper finally panted, pulling away from their kiss breathlessly. Spy could kiss like no one else he’d ever met and it was difficult to break away, even if he needed to breathe.

The spy sat back on his heels to catch his breath as the kiss parted and groaned in sexual frustration at the suggestion Sniper made. " _Ma foi_! I hope so!" They hadn't asked the boy yet if he would allow both men inside him at the same time, but it was hard to imagine Scout would say no in the desperate keening state he was in.

The spy pumped his fingers a little more firmly before slowly drawing out and adding a third finger. There was possibly only one thing about this plan that the scout would protest to: "He will have to be patient for even longer, while we spread him open."

For a lover as inexperienced as the scout it would be better to carefully prepare him. If the scout was predisposed to whining, knowing that he was properly opened would prevent the brat from complaining too much as a second cock penetrated him.

With three fingers inside the scout to match the sniper's two, Spy began spreading his fingers, allowing the scout's muscles to protest and finally relent. "One more, _mon amant_. I'm eager to see your cock in this brat."

“N-not…nhhh! Not a brat!” Scout protested, before being reduced to small, helpless noises of pleasure, moaning and panting at the feeling of being so full, and stretched even further. He humped the bed and Sniper’s thigh as much as he could, being held by the other two. “Please please please!” he murmured over and over, ending in a plea that was almost a scream. “Fuck, please! I’m s-so close!”

“You want us to fuck you or not? Brat.” Sniper teased, laughing softly. He grabbed the bottle of lube from Spy and slicked his two free fingers. It wasn’t too hard to work them into the space between Spy’s fingers. “You can hold on, pet, just a little longer. I wanna get both our dicks in you. You think you could take that?” He leaned in close to Scout’s ear, his voice a low growl. “I don’t know if you can wait that long.”

It was taking a sincere amount of effort not to yank the boy up onto his knees and start sliding his cock in. The spy savoured the sounds of scout's desperate pleas. It was one of his favourite sounds in the world to hear a man absolutely maddened by pleasure and arousal and impatience for more.

"There there, now. You were the last to cum not too long ago, Scout. Being the last to cum this time should be no challenge at all for you." He spread his fingers to welcome Sniper's fingers in alongside him. The spy's toes were curling with arousal as he watched the sniper fill Scout's body and whisper lustily into his ear.

“Fuck, please, I don’t care, I can’t stand it!” Scout cried, thrashing wildly, trying to stimulate his cock. “You guys are -old-, you don’t mind waiting…please, I’ll probably be ready to go again by the time you two have finished!”  Spy looked down at the tightly stretched hole, liberally slicked with a generous use of lubrication, between his reddened cheeks and determined this must be enough preparation. "Ready, Sniper?"

Scout shivered, swallowing hard at the sound of their voices in his ears. Between the two of them, the raw sexiness of their voices was almost too much. “I can take it, I can _take_  it!” The fact that they were talking about somehow fitting _both_  their dicks in his ass hadn’t really sunk in, as long as they were going to fuck him and get him off. “Please!”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Sniper pulled his fingers out and wiped off the remaining lube. He grinned, pushing Scout off his lap and lay down flat on the bed. The spy released the pin he held on the scout and assisted sniper in maneuvering the youth. He certainly took some liberties as well while the sniper lubricated his cock, running his smooth hands over the boy's frame and smacking Scout’s quick hands away from the desperate and leaking cock prodding at the mattress. Scout grumbled and softly cursed at Spy as the damn BLU kept knocking his hands away from his cock, but he quickly changed his tune when he felt Sniper drawing him close.

It had not taken Sniper long to smear more lube on his hard cock and toss the bottle to Spy. He pulled Scout over him, the runner’s muscular thighs spread over Sniper’s hips. With one hand he guided his cock up into Scout’s well-prepared hole, and with the other he held Scout’s head, pressing his face against his chest. “There, that’s just what you need, isn’t it? Think you can fit, Spy?” he panted.

He was so slick, the Australian’s cock slid in easily, filling the emptiness their fingers had left, making him writhe and moan with heated pleasure. He loved Sniper’s hands on his head, holding him still and in place, though being restrained had made him a little panicky the first few times he and the Australian had tried it.

Spy sat back on his heels and lubricated himself as he watched his lover's thick length penetrate between those perfectly abused red cheeks. The way he slicked himself up was a little gratuitous but he could not help but massage his cock a little, he could only imagine how much torment the scout was in after being made to wait. "You both are perfect, utterly flawless like this. Let us see if Scout can handle us."

The spy gracefully slid up behind the scout, effectively enveloping him between the two broader chests and strong shoulders. One of Spy's hands settled on Scout's hip to guide both of his partners as he teased the blunt head of his cock into the hole. He was glad for the time they took in preparing the scout, their dedication to opening the tight muscle was certainly the only reason the body accepted the unusual sensation of a persistent cock pressing into an occupied orifice.

The friction of his heated cock on Sniper's was almost too much, and looking down to see the scout's muscles flex and quiver in response made a perfect scene visually and physically. "It's nearly tight enough to drive me mad!" Although his eyebrows were drawn together in concentration, the hardness to his features around his eyes and mouth melted away to pleasure. Sinking into the tight body with his lover's cock frotting his length, it was the opposite of madness, it was nirvana.

Even as well-prepared as his ass was, and how aroused he was, it was still a bit of a stretch, and Scout hissed sharply, shifting his hips to adjust the angle of entry so it went from painful to blissful again. They felt so good in him, filling him completely, stretching him to his limits and then beyond…it was like nothing he’d ever imagined, feeling their cocks sliding against each other, against him…it was like hitting the ground running after a double-jump. It was like flying.

Sniper kept a firm grip on Scout as they both slid home into him, letting the boy curse and hiss and moan against him. At first it seemed like it might be too much for him, but they’d opened him up so nicely and he was so slick inside, soon enough his sounds turned needy and between the three of them they quickly found a good rhythm. If Sniper pushed Scout down on them, it was easy to stroke himself and Spy with the very pliable boy. Admittedly, Sniper had never been on this side of double penetration, and it was an overwhelming sensation. Spy’s cock rubbed against his, Scout squeezing tight around both of them, so hot and perfect… It was a good thing Sniper had cum once already or he’d be struggling not to spill already.

“That’s it,” he murmured against Scout’s hair, squeezing the runner’s red ass as he worked him up and down over their dicks. “Just like you were meant for it.”

The spy let Sniper handle the scout's rear and move the body between them. The pace he chose was perfect to let them both adjust to the tightness and the unique new friction, and it allowed the spy's hands to wander. His well manicured and soft, albeit lightly scarred, hands traveled along the scout's lean thighs and one hand met Sniper's body and rolled up his torso to embrace him. His other hand circled the scout's cock, finally answering the earlier pleas for friction with loose and slow strokes.

His ears were ringing at the sniper's voice and warmth swelled in his chest. The way the sniper's voice softened from a growl to a lewd but affectionate murmur when he was being sexually satisfied never ceased to be like music to the secret romantic and occasional connoisseur of seduction. Spy rested his stubbled chin on the tight cut of Scout's hair and listened to the sniper's words.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Scout kept up a constant, low litany, rising in pitch when Spy’s hand finally touched his dick. “…fuck! I—I…fuck fuck fuck!” He’d forgotten—or maybe it just didn’t matter—that one of the men fucking him was the enemy Spy. He was being filled, stretched, used and he loved it. He wished he could hold out longer, but the delicious burn of them filling his ass had brought him close, and Spy’s hand was going to finish him very quickly. He only hoped the other two had understood his very eloquent warning.

Sniper laughed at Scout’s mantra, tangling his fingers into his hair and giving him a firm tug. With the hand on his ass he kept up their pace, starting to move them all a bit faster as Scout neared his orgasm. “Just hold on a bit longer, luv. Imagine how good it’s gonna feel when we cum in you,” he breathed against Scout’s ear, enjoying the boy shuddering on top of him.

The spy slowed his hand again and wrapped his fingers gently around the scout's testicles and rub at the youth’s base with this thumb. Scout would certainly have a delirious fit at this moment if Spy stopped touching him entirely, when he was already so close. The boy clearly fed on attention so the spy continued to give him attention as he gently tried to sooth away the boy’s orgasm and help him last longer.

“Nhhh!” Scout cried, in wordless agreement. He wanted to hold out, to wait until the other two had come in him, but he wasn’t sure he could last. Spy was helping, giving him something to focus on besides his straining cock, how full his ass was, and providing a sensation that, while not what he would describe as painful, was…interesting enough to bring him back from the edge of orgasm.

As the scout began to calm slightly, Sniper praised him, “That’s it, you love having us both in you, don’t you? Sweet thing.” He kissed Scout’s temple, starting to thrust up harder into the runner. The weight of the two of them on him, Spy’s hand, the tight heat around his dick, it was amazing.

Spy gasped sharply as the sniper's pace sped up. The slick shaft massaged his from base to tip and Spy was unable to keep himself from responding with a few desperate and hungry thrusts before matching his pace to offset the Sniper's. As tight as the friction of Scout's body was, the cocks frotting in opposite directions was an endless stream of intense pleasure, causing him to pulsate hard. "Sniper, I may be coming in him sooner than expected. That tone you use is impossible to resist."

“Don’t hold out on my account,” Sniper had to admit he was pretty close too. Having the two of them like this was intense and if he’d been Scout’s age he would’ve lost it already. He lifted his hand from Scout’s hair and reached out, fingers brushing Spy’s masked face, his thumb running over his parted lips. Though he didn’t have the best view right now, he loved watching Spy cum. His expressions were usually difficult to read, often wavering somewhere between slightly amused and disgusted, but during sex he could be surprisingly open. Watching colour bloom in his cheeks, listening to him gasp, it was an aphrodisiac.

Even that close to cumming, Scout was still greedy of Sniper’s attention, and he shifted a little so he was once again between the two men, cuddling harder against the Australian and demanding his focus.

Scout was open in everything he did, rarely hiding anything, but still, this was a side of him not everyone was witness to, and Sniper fiercely treasured every second of it. “Love feeling you like this,” he panted, not even sure which of the two men he was addressing. “Bloody gorgeous, both of you.”

Spy was aware of Sniper repositioning and having a better view of his visage. Under normal circumstances too much staring made the spy feel scrutinized and nervous, but in the heat of passion, the sniper's steady gaze made him feel heated with arousal. He was certain at times that the sniper could in-fact see /past/ his balaclava and make out the features of his face, as if the spy were completely naked, but he could never bring himself to care, so long as it was the sniper's appreciative gaze.

Almost as if he were putting on a show now, the spy pressed his hips to scout's letting the sniper's hand cupping that ass feel the spy's slick body flexing with each thrust. Meeting Sniper's eyes he could almost imagine the man's face when he came, but his mind immediately wandered to the feeling it would create. The sniper's seed would fill Scout and slick Spy's as he rutted into the wanton youth- and that image pushed him over the edge.

The spy's grip tightened on both Sniper's back, pushing them together tightly, squeezing the boy between them. The hand on Scout's testicles quivered and went limp with distraction as his cock pulsated inside his body. The spy's expression was raw and open, and the intensity of the pleasure caused him to almost stutter as he cursed through tightly gritted teeth, « _Oh oui! Oui! Merde_!» As he ejaculated he strained to hold back a scream of pleasure--always preferring privacy and discretion even when the sniper parked this far out--but the moment Scout moved around him the scream broke free, a hungry and primal bark of pleasure that seemed to leave the Frenchman empty.

With shuddering shoulders, the spy still held tight to his lovers. His hand numbly moved to encircle the scout's cock and pump it as he patted the sniper's bottom swiftly with his other hand, « _Allons. Donnez-moi votre foutre_.» He grunted and strained to repeat, "Cum for me."'

He didn’t know what Spy said, because it was in French, and whatever he said after he touched Scout’s dick was lost in a scream of his own. He fucked Spy’s fist, all but throwing himself up and down on the two cocks filling him, riding through it all, riding it out, gasping and panting and screaming as he came, completely without guile or restraint.

The flood of Spy’s cum in Scout’s ass, the slick mess of it, the cries of his two lovers, that was all it took for Sniper to cum for the second time that night. He felt like he was being wrung out, like everything he had in him was being poured into Scout. His hips jerked wildly and his hand on Spy’s face clutched at him, fingers scratching at the mask as he came. “Fuck,” he hissed, finally stilling on the mattress. He was damp with sweat, panting, and he could feel that both of them were in the same state.  

Sniper gave a soft laugh. “Bugger me, mates.” he groaned, his tone awed. That was some of the best sex of his life. Admittedly, he hadn’t expected it to go as well as it had, when he ‘forgot’ to let Spy know that Scout would be coming to join them that night. But he kept that thought to himself with a wry smile.


End file.
